PROMISE
by nisaegyo
Summary: Sungmin menepati janjinya untuk datang malam itu, dan hari itu juga Kyuhyun sangat menyesali atas segala yang terjadi... ! "mianhae... saranghae..." ! suck summary ! KYUMIN!YAOI! OS! ANGST! ROMANCE! dan sedikit FANTASY!gagal... RnR, kritik dan saran di butuhkan... aku cinta kalian...


JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "PROMISE"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang kubuat, hubungan Boy x Boy itu ku buat wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya  
Typo(s), ANGST!gagal, ROMANCE!gagal, FANTASY!gagal, YAOI! OS!  
PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS! kalo bosen di tengah jalan bisa langsung close... tapi aku harap nggak...  
RnR

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, pemuda dengan wajah sangat tampan itu tersenyum melihat _namja chingunya _yang terlihat sangat _excited_ dengan selembar daftar belanjaan ditangannya. Kyuhyun mendorong trolinya pada sang kekasih saat pemuda manis itu terlihat bingung memilih daging.

"Ada apa Sungminie?"

"Engg, aku bingung bagaimana memilih daging yang segar" Sungming menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memilihnya" tawar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengecek dan menciumi beberapa bungkus daging sebelum memilih salah satunya dan ia taruh di troli.

"Apa kau memilih daging yang benar Kyu?" sungmin ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku seorang chef jika kau lupa" Kyuhyun menyombongkan diri.

"Cih, sombong sekali. Kau kan baru saja lulus dari sekolah chef mu jadi kau belum bisa di sebut chef" Sungmin menggerutu sambil memberi tanda pada daftar belanjaan yang sudah di belinya.

"Eoh, begitukah? Lalu siapa yang selama ini merengek minta dimasakan sesuatu"

"bukan aku" jawab Sungmin cepat.

"lalu Siapa yang berteriak senang dan memuji ku chef yang handal saat sudah kenyang" kyuhyun menaikan satu alis matanya menatap Sungmin. Sungmin yang kesal tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap lurus Kyuhyun. kemudian melengos melangkah kearah lain untuk mencari bahan lain yang akan dibelinya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat _namjachingunya_ yang merajuk. "Dasar, heheh"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun~" Kini mereka berada di kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

"Nde" Kyuhyun menjawab sembari tangannya masih mengeluarkan belanjaan dari troli ke meja kasir.

"aku… bolehkah aku…"

"Kau ingin sesuatu? pilih saja"

"_Jinjja_?"

"Hmm" Sungmin langsung menghilang masuk kedalam salah satu lorong super market itu dan kembali lagi dengan seorang yang memakai seragam super market tersebut yang membawa banyak susu kotak rasa stroberi kemudian menaruhnya di meja kasir.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang di angguki Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusak rambut _blonde_ Sungmin karena gemas.

1

3

7

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ming?" Kyuhyun bingung saat Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya malah sibuk dengan plastik belanjaan yang berada dikursi belakang mobilnya.

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang sudah duduk kembali dengan benar di kursinya, ia melihat ditangan Sungmin sebuah susu kotak stroberi.

"kkk~" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat _namjachingunya_ yang terlihat sangat kesusahan untuk membuka susu kotak miliknya.

"Engh! Ck! aish" begitulah decakan-decakan yang Kyuhyun dengar dari bibir mungil Sungmin saat _namja_ manis itu mencoba membuka susu kotaknya.

"Sini, biar aku bantu" kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya, tapi Sungmin menolak dengan menampik tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_!"

"Ayolah Ming, tanganmu masih belum cukup sembuh, makanya kau suslit membukanya" Sungmin akhirnya menyerahkan susu kotaknya, tangan sungmin memang belum sembuh dari cideranya saat latihan _dance_ untuk drama musicalnya 2 hari lalu.

"_Cha_, susu stroberi mu" Kyuhyun memberikan susuk kotak yang sudah ia buka dengan mudah. Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang dan langsung meminumnya. Tapi Sungmin kembali menghadap Kyuhyun saat pemuda tampan itu tak juga melepaskan tatapannya dari Sungmin.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya, Kyuhyun menaikan alis matanya. "Heumh, _ne_. _gomawo_ Kyu-ya"

"Anak baik" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin.

"Ya! aku bukan anak kecil Kyu. Berhenti melakukan itu padaku"

"Tapi bagiku kau adalah _littlebunny_ku yang paling _cute_ Mingie-yah"

"Cih, dasar Kyuhyun jelek!"

"Aku juga mencintai mu Ming"

"Haish" Sungmin melengos.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"_Ne_" Sungmin menjawab tanpa menoleh. Kyuhyun menstarter mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan pelan.

1

3

7

Kyuhyun membuka kan pintumobil untuk Sungmin, lalu mereka masuk kedalam halaman kecil rumah Sungmin.

"Mampirlah dulu Kyu, _Eomma_ bilang dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu"

"_Jinjja_?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah"

.

"Aaah, Kyuhyun-ah~" sapa Wanita paruh baya—_Eomma_ Sungmin. Hubungan mereka memang sudah mendapat restu dari kedua belah pihak, dan hubungan mereka sudah tidak canggung lagi. mengingat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menjalin hubungan dari mereka SMU.

"_Eomma_~ anakmu juga disini. Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku juga"

"Aissh, anak ini manja sekali eoh" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar itu.

"masuklah. Bagaimana kabarmu Kyu?"

"Aku baik _eommonim_"

"Baguslah. Dan malam ini _Eomma_ memasak banyak, kau harus makan disini ara?"

"Ah, _mianhae_~ aku…"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan saja" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun mengikuti _Eomma_nya ke ruang makan.

"Eoh, _Aboji_" Kyuhyun langsung membungkuk hormat saat melihat ayah Sungmin sudah berada di kursi meja makan.

.

"_Mianhae_, _ne_. kalau masakannya sangat sederhana. Kata Sungminie kau baru saja lulus sekolah chef mu. Kau hebat Kyuhyun"

"Ah ye terimakasih, dan masakan ini sangat enak _eommoni_"

1

3

7

Makan malam sudah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Sungmin, sementara kedua orang tua Sungmin tengan menonton acara tv keluarga.

"Sungminie~"

"Hmm"

"Kau ingat besok hari apa?"

"Tentu, Minggu kan?" jawab Sungmin enteng.

"Aish, yah. aku serius"

"heheh, ne. aku bercanda sayang~"

"Eoh, tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan semanis itu" Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu. Mata kelincinya menyiratkan protes. "Jadi, kau tidak mau aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak sayang~ _mianhae_" Kyuhyun meniru panggilan Sungmin, sehingga membuat Sungmin tersenyum merona. "Jadi, kau ingat kan. Besok hari apa?"

"_Ne_, tepat 8 tahun kita pertama kali bertemu, di festival"

"_Anniversary_ Ming. Dan?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk "Seperti biasa, kita akan makan malam spesial" jawab Sungmin memperlihatkan senyum lucunya.

"Hmh" Kyuhyun mengelus surai lembut Sungmin. Setiap tahun mereka memang sering melakukan perayaan untuk hubungannya, dari ulang tahun, anniversary hubungan mereka, anniversary pertemuan pertama mereka, bahkan tanggal kencan pertama mereka pun menjadi salah satu yang harus dirayakan oleh mereka setiap tahunnya dan masih banyak lagi perayaan-perayaan lainnya.

"besok kita rayakan di apartemen mu 'kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ne_, aku menunggumu, jam 8 tepat kau harus sampai disana okay" Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku akan memasakan banyak makanan yang lezat untukmu"

"_Jinjja_? Benarkah kau akan memasakanku"

"_Ne_ tentu saja. Tapi kau harus janji"

"_Mwonde_?"

"Kau harus janji akan datang tepat waktu" ucap Kyuhyun serius.

"Hoh, kau serius sekali Kyu. Tapi baiklah aku akan datang secepatnya, Kapten" Sungmin melakukan hormat brlagak menjadi seorang bawahan pada Kaptennya dan lagi-lagi dia memperlihatkan senyum lucunya pada Kyuhyun yang mendorong Kyuhyun untuk mengusak rambutnya karena terlalu gemas.

"Sekarang berikan hadiahku" Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hadiah apa, Kyu?"

"Bukan kah setiap tahun kita akan bertukar hadiah di hari itu?"

"Apa? Yah! itu kan besok Kyu!" Protes Sungmin.

"Lalu, apa salahnya kalau aku memintanya sekarang? Besok atau sekarang pun rasanya pasti sama saja. Cha, sekarang cium aku"

"Cih manaboleh begitu Kyu! bilang saja kau ingin merasakan bibirku ini. Dasar Kyuhyun!"

"Kkk~ kau yang lebih tau tentang aku Ming" Kyuhyun menyempitkan jarak tubuhnya dengan Sungmin.

"Ya, mau apa kau? Disini ada orang tua ku Kyu" Sungmin menahan pundak Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat.

"Lalu apa peduliku. mereka sudah menerimaku untuk menjadi menantunya"

"Percaya diri sekali!"

"Memang. sekarang biarkan aku mendapatkan hadiah _anniversary_ ku"

"_Wait_, _wait_, Kyu!" Sungmin mencengkeram pundak Kyuhyun, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Sungmin bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa lagi eoh, diamlah biar aku yang melakukannya"

"Tapi Kyu, ada—"

"Ssst, sekarang tutup matamu"

"Fuuuhh" sungmin hampir membuka bibirnya untuk protes, tapi tertahan saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba meniup wajahnya sehingga membuat Sungmin diam dan menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang melihatnya, dia kemudian lebih mendekatakan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin.

'Chu~'

Sungmin hampir membuka matanya tapi ia cepat-cepat menutup matanya saat bibir hangat Kyuhyun mulwi menjamah cherry miliknya.

Kyuhyun terus menekan bahu sungmin pada sandaran sofa hingga tubuh yang tak lebih besar darinya itu sepenuhnya berada dalam rengkuhannya, sementara itu Sungmin meremas pundak Kyuhyun saat pemuda tampan itu melakukan hal lebih di bibirnya. Kyuhyun menjamah bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan lembut namun sedikit memaksa. Seolah memperlihatkan siapa yang mendominasi dalam hubungan ini. KyuHyun sangat tampan dan bersikap sangat protektif pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin akan selalu terlihat manis di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga terkadang sangat polos di beberapa hal dan sering merajuk hanya karena hal-hal sepele sehingga membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas terhadap Sungmin, walaupun dalam hubungan ini Kyuhyunlah yang paling sering cemburu.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin dan menariknya kebawah, membuat bibir cherry itu sedikit terbuka dan memudahkannya untuk melumat bibir bawah Sungmin. Sungmin sendri yang semula hanya mengikuti alur ciuman Kyuhyun, kini malah melumat bibir atas Kyuhyun. saling mencicipi rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing yang hanya dapat mereka rasakan saat ini. Saling menikmati, melumat, mengecup hingga rasanya mereka melayang karena sensasi yang mereka dapatkan setiap melakukan penyatuan kecil namun sangat berarti seperti saa ini.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan ciuman hangat itu, bahkan beberapa kali terdengar decapan bibir keduanya, hingga akhirnya suara 'plop' mengakhiri tautan kecil keduanya.

"Hh, hh, Terimakasih Sungminie~" Kyuhyun membersihkan saliva yang berada di sekitar bibir cherry Sungmin dan miliknya.

"Engh" Sungmin hanya mengerang sebagai jawaban.

1

3

7

"Aku pulang dulu Ming"

"kau sudah mengatakannya dari tadi tapi masih belum juga memasuki mobilmu, eum"

"hehe, Terimakasih atas 'hadiah' mu dan terimakasih juga kau sudah menemaniku 8 tahun ini"

"iya, iya. aku juga berterimakasih padamu. Tapi besok malam kau harus memasakan yang special untukku"

"Ne, dan kau juga harus berjanji besok jam delapan datang ke apartemen ku"

"Ne, dasar cerewet. Masuklah, sebentar lagi hujan dan jalanan akan licin, kau harus hati-hati Kyu" titah Sungmin.

"Iya sayangku~" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya, setelah memakai sabuk pengamannya ia kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tapi Kyuhyun kembali menghadap Sungmin dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk mendekat kearahnya yang membuat badan Sungmin membungkuk.

"Mwo?"

'Cup'

"_Saranghae_ Sungminie~"

'Cup'

"I love you" Sungmin memegang keningnya yang mendapat kecupan dari Kyuhyun.

"_Nado Saranghae_, Kyuhyun-ah"

1

3

7

Kyuhyun sudah sampai dirumahnya beberapa menit lalu, dia kemudian merebahkan dirinya dan meraih ponselnya di saku. Kyuhyun mengetikan nomer yang sudah ia hafal dan mendialnya.

'_Yoboseyo_' Suara Sungmin terdengar dari seberang.

"_Yoboseyo_ Ming"

'Kau sudah sampai Kyu?'

"_Ne_"

'lalu kenapa kau menghubungiku?'

"Aku merindukanmu"

'Eh, kita baru bertemu beberapa saat lalu Kyu, kenapa kau _cheesy_ sekali eoh, hehe' Sungmin terkekeh di sebrang sana.

"memang salah yah, kalau aku merindukan kekasihku?" ucap Kyuhyun retoris.

"Ini sudah malam, kau tidurlah. dan kau jangan sampai lupa datang ke apartemenku besok malam. Kau sudah janji padaku"

'iya, Kyu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersamamu. kau tau sendiri aku bukan orang yang tak menepati janjinya'

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Sekarang kau harus tidur. _Jaljayo_~"

'_Ne jaljayo_, Aku mencintai mu Kyu'

"_Nado saranghae_~ Ming"

Klik

1

3

7

Kyuhyun melirik ponsel yang dari tadi pagi tak ia buka. Ia membaca banyak pesan dan panggilan dari Sungmin dan beberapa pesan dari temannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, dan Kyuhyun belum mau membalas pesan ataupun telfon dari Sungmin. ia sengaja melakukannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat membaca sms paling terakhir yang Sungmin kirim. Bisa ia bayangkan betapa kesalnya Sungmin yang akan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengoceh tidak penting.

'Cho kyuhyun, awas saja! Kau akan menerima pembalasanku nanti saat bertemu'

Sekarang Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memasak makanan special yang ia janjikan untuk Sungmin dengan bahan makanan yang sudah ia beli kemarin bersama Sungmin, ia juga memasak sup rumput laut, dan juga beberapa makanan berbahan daging dan sayur lainnya. Kyuhyun juga menyiapkan minuman special untuk merayakan anniversary pertemuan pertama mereka.

1

3

7

Trek,

Chef muda itu menaruh masakan terakhir di meja makannya yang sudah ia pindah kan sehingga menghadap balkon apartemennya yang memperlihatkan suasana malam Seoul, ia melihat jam tangannya sudah sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Hah, tak terasa dia sudah menghabiskan 2 jam lebih untuk menyiapkan makan malam special ini. Bahkan ia mengabaikan ponselnya yang berdering menandakan banyak pesan dan telfon, ia juga mengabaikan dering telfon rumahnya. Ia tahu itu pasti Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan itu, karena ia ingin sekali melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya yang akan terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Mematut dirinya di cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya. Huh! 10 menit lagi _namjanya_ akan kesini, dan ia berdecak kagum melihat hasil kerjanya. Meja penuh dengan masakan yang pastinya sangat lezat dan beberapa lilin agar terlihat romantis.

1

3

7

Kyuhyun berjalan bolak balik di depan apartemennya, menunggu kedatangan Sungmin. ini sudah hampir satu jam dan Sungmin belum juga tiba. Kyuhyun tanpa melihat pesan dan riwayat panggilan Sungmin langsung mengetikan nomer Sungmin dan mendialnya. Ia mendesah saat lagi-lagi panggilannya tak menerima jawaban.

"Apa Sungmin marah eoh, dan dia berniat mengerjaiku?"

"Aish Sungminie, jangan membuatku cemas eoh"

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir dan saat ia berbalik ia dikejutkan dengan Sungmin yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun segera mematikan panggilannya dan menyimpan ponsel itu ke dalam saku.

"Kau membuatku cemas Sungminie, kau darimana saja eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_, jalanan macet"

"Lalu dimana ponselmu? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? Dan kenapa rambutmu basah? Aish kkaja masuk, kau harus mengeringkan badanmu dulu" sekitar 2 jam lalu memang hujan lebat dan sekarang gerimis kecil masih terasa.

Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar Kyuhyun, saat ia keluar penampilannya sudah lebih baik daripada penampilannya saat datang.

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Ponselku ketinggalan, dan ban taxi yang ku tumpangi pecah ditengah jalan, jadi aku berlari kesini. _Mianhae_ aku terlambat" Sungmin menunduk tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana_, yang penting kau sudah datang kesini, _Kkaja_ kita ke balkon aku sudah memasakan banyak makanan untuk mu " Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke meja makan yang sudah ia sulap sedemikian rupa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat Sungmin menatap meja makannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Usahanya berhasil! Membuat Sungmin terkesan. Kyuhyun lalu menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk Sungmin. dan dia sendiri duduk di seberang Sungmin menatap namja di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembang.

"_Happy anniversary_, Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin pelan dengan senyum yang terlihat sendu. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya dan akan membalasnya namun telefon apartemennya berdering nyaring.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menjawab telfon dulu" Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin menitikan air matanya sedih, pipinya tak lagi bersemu, bibirnya yang tak lagi merekah bergetar penuh kesakitan. wajahnya bahkan putih pucat tanpa rona merah alami seperti biasanya. dan Kyuhyun tak menyadari itu...

1

3

7

"_Yoboseyo_~"

"…"

"…"

Bruk.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju meja makannya.

Gagang telfon itu menggantung , suara wanita masih jelas terdengar dari sambungan itu, "_Uri_ Sungmin Kyu… Sungminku yang malang, huks"

.

"Ming!" Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan suara tertahan, ia tak lagi melihat Sungmin di kursi yang tadi Sungmin duduki.

"Ming!" Kyuhyun berlari kearah balkon. Kosong, ia tidak melihat Sungmin di balkon.

Dia tak melihat Sungmin dimana pun...

1

3

7

"Seseorang menikam dada dan perut Sungmin saat dia sedang menanti taxi" ucap wanita paruh baya itu—ibu sungmin.

"Tapi barang-barangnya selamat, huks"

"Kemungkinan, orang itu bermaksud merebut barang yang Sungmin bawa, tapi Sungmin mengejarnya dan melawannya hingga akhirnya orang itu melakukannya pada _Uri_ Sungmin, huks"

"_Uri_ Sungmin yang malang"

"_eommonim_, bisakah aku melihat barang-barang Sungmin"

.

Kyuhyun membukanya, dia melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sebuah topi chef dan apron putih dengan bordiran nama 'Cho kyuhyun' di sisi bawahnya. Dan sebuah kartu ucapan untuknya. Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menangis mendekap topi dan apron tersebut.

1

3

7

Pemakaman Sungmin sudah selesai beberapa jam lalu, Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Dia menatap apartemennya kosong. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Melihat ranjangnya yang masih berantakan. Disana juga terlihat apron dan topi chef pemberian Sungmin.

"Ming~" lirihnya sendu, matanya memerah dan sembab. kyuhyun menangis semalaman, ia tak pernah menyangka tanggal dimana ia pertama bertemu dengan Sungmin akan menjadi tanggal terakhirnya bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, lalu ia menjawab panggilan dari orang tuanya yang turut bersedih dan tidak bisa mendatangi pemakaman Sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian memutuskan panggilannya. Dan mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia baru sadar belum membuka ponselnya dari kemarin.

Membaca pesan yang sebagian besar dari Sungmin kekasihnya.

Ia membuka pesan itu dari atas.

'Kyu, _mianhae_~ _Saranghae_~'

'Kyu, tolong aku'

Deg

'Kyu, kau dimana?'

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras saat membaca pesan-pesan tersebut. Ia kemudian men_scroll_ kebawah pesan dari Sungmin dan membaca pesan-pesan tersebut dari bawah.

'Kyu, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku'

'Awas saja kau'

'Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang'

'Kau menyebalkan!'

'Bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima pembalasanku karena tak membalas pesanku dari tadi pagi'

.

'Kyu, ada seseorang yang melihatku terus. Mungkin dia menyukaiku hahah. Kau tidak cemburu?'

'Kyu kau tidak cemburu eoh, baiklah!'

'Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaiku'

'Kyu dia menatapku terus!'

'Kyu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku mulai takut'

'Kyu bisakah kau menyusulku di halte yang tak jauh dari kafe KONA BEANS? Kyu jawab pesanku!'

'Tidak ada taxi, bagaimana ini. Sebentar lagi hujan'

'Kyu jawab telfonku! please!'

'Kyu, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa takut, tidak bisakah kau kesini?'

'Orang itu mendekatiku, bagaimana ini'

'Kyu, kenapa kau tak menjawab telfonku? Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura'

'Kyu, Ku mohon~'

'Tolong kesini Kyu'

Tek

Kyuhyun meletakan ponselnya, ia tak sanggup lagi membaca pesan-pesan dari Sungmin tersebut.

1

3

7

Air mata Kyuhyun menganak sungai, ia tidak lagi peduli dengan kata-kata 'Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis' persetan dengan kata-kata tersebut, Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan sesak di dadanya, menahan rasa penyesalannya. Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat itu, Sungminnya pasti sangat ketakutan, Sungminnya pasti kesakitan saat pisau itu mengoyak perut dan dadanya. Kenapa Sungminnya sangat malang. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Sungminnya saat ini.

_Mianhae_ Sungminie, _mianhae_, _mianhae_~ maafkan aku… ia sangat menyesal karena mengabaikan pesan Sungmin saat itu, andai saja ia melihatnya mungkin tidak akan berakhir setragis ini.

"_Mianhae_ Sungminie, aku menyesal _mianhae_, aku mencintaimu Ming, tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku? Aku memang bodoh Ming… huks" Kyuhyun meracau, ia tau waktu yang telah terlewati tidak mungkin berputar kembali tapi saat ini pikirannya hanya terisi dengan penyesalannya. penyesalan yang harusnya tidak akan pernah terjadi andai saja Kyuhyun membaca pesan itu, dan meyusul Sungminnya yang saat itu ketakutan.

.

.

.

Meskipun Kyuhyun tau raga Sungmin tak pernah datang malam itu…

tapi jiwa Sungmin datang untuk menemuinya…

dan satu lagi yang ia tau…

Sungmin telah menepati janjinya untuk datang malam itu…

Janji terakhirnya...

'_Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersamamu. kau tau sendiri aku bukan orang yang tak menepati janjinya'_

"Nde Ming, aku tahu, aku percaya padamu. _Mianhae_, _saranghae_ Ming…."

1

3

7

-end-

ANGST! Maaf yah kalo ANGST nya gak ngefeel gagal bgt malah… Cuma ini yang saya bisa… so, beri aku review, kritik, dan saran yang membangun untuk ff ini….

Dan mungkin cerita ini sudah sangat pasaran, dan mungkin lagi sebagian besar teman-teman sudah sangat mengetahui tentang alur cerita ini… saya hanya mengubahnya kedalam 'versi' Kyumin… sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih buat chingudeul yang udah mau baca dan review ff ini... aku cinta kalian...

Review jusseyo…

v

v

v


End file.
